


Yours

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: A continuation of the first DeanCas sex scene mention inPony by @manawhaat





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354555) by Manawhaat. 



“Yeah, we’re doing this in here, so get the fuck in the bunker. We have dibs on the garage!”

Dean catches the beginning of Y/N’s giggles before the big metal door slams shut behind her and Sam. When he’s sure they’re gone, he turns his attention back to the angel in his passenger seat.

“Now,” he purrs, sliding over the bench seat to loop an arm around Cas’ waist. “Where were we?”

In response, Cas yanks him in for a fierce kiss. Dean moans and melts against his lover. He allows himself to be manhandled out of his clothes- there’s not really enough room on the front seat for this, but they make it work and Dean only hits his funny bone once- and across Cas’ lap.

“Feelin’ a lil exposed here, babe,” Dean mumbles against Cas’ mouth, very much aware of how dressed the angel still is. Hands runs up his thighs where they’re spread wide around Cas and settle on his hips.

“I like you like this,” Cas growls, digging his fingers in when Dean tries to squirm away. “All mine.”

Dean groans, letting his cock rub against Cas’ clothed one, the fabric of his slacks rough against sensitive skin. “Cas, please.”

“Gotcha all worked up, didn’t it? Watching those men dancing? Have you ever seen something like that in real life?”

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, clubs like that aren’t as, uh-” he inhales sharply as curious fingers find a nipple “as common as the girl ones.”

“Shame.”

“I have- I have done… that, though,” Dean gets out.

Cas lifts an eyebrow. “Done what, Dean?”

The bastard knows exactly what Dean’s talking about. “I’ve… stripped. Before. Just the once, for Cassie years ago.”

“Oh? Did you like it?”

Dean attempts a nonchalant shrug, but he’s pretty sure he fails. “It wasn’t the worst. Made me feel sexy.”

“You are sexy,” Cas informs him, hands petting down his chest.

“Th’nks, Cas.”

“Someday, I want you to strip for me. Put on a show. I know you would look amazing.” Cas casually wraps a hand around Dean’s cock as he speaks, the other digging a bottle of lube from his pocket. Can angels be Boy Scouts? He presses the bottle into Dean’s hand. “Get yourself ready for me, Dean.”

Dean takes the bottle and dumps what’s probably half of it on his fingers. He begins quickly working himself open, rolling his hips forward into Cas’ hand and back onto his own. He gets to that edge embarrassingly quick and has to remind himself that he’s been on turned on for like an hour and a half.

“Ready for me?” Cas asks, free hand slipping around to prod Dean’s hole where it’s stretched open around his fingers.

“Ready,” Dean answers, nodding almost frantically. He pulls at Cas’ clothes with his free hand, somehow managing to get a few buttons of his shirt undone.

“Alright,” Cas chuckles, letting go of Dean’s cock to help him unbutton the offending shirt. He loosens his tie and pushes it aside, giving him a disheveled look that Dean loves. It’s nice to see his put-together angel come apart a little. “Get my cock out, Dean.”

Dean’s more than happy to comply, mouth watering a little when he pulls Cas’ thick erection from of his boxers. If they had more space and he wasn’t so desperate, he would definitely take his time getting Cas just as worked up with his lips alone.

“Want you to ride me, Dean,” Cas says like Dean doesn’t already know that’s what he wants. He curls a hand around his own cock to hold it steady. “Show me what you can do.”

Dean spreads his knees a little wider around Cas’ hips, bracing his hands against the angel’s chest as he sinks down slowly. He can’t help a small sigh as he’s filled- Cas always stretches him out in all the best ways. It takes him a moment to adjust, but when he does, he begins with a slow roll of his body. He’s danced sexy before, so he pulls from those movements to create the moves he does on Cas’ cock. It’s not that different from what he would usually do- mostly just more rolling and circling of his hips and less bouncing, but it still feels amazing for him and clearly Cas appreciates it, too.

“Stunning,” the angel sighs, plucking at his nipples. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Not gonna last,” Dean tells him, leaning back and twisting his hips in a slow figure eight that makes them both moan.

Cas returns to stroking his cock. “Cum for me, Dean. Go on.”

There are few things that will bring Dean to the edge fast that hearing Cas ordering him to cum, which means it only takes a few more thrusts of his hips to have him spilling over his lover’s fingers with a cry. Cas follows him quickly, pulling Dean down hard on his cock so he can get every drop deep in Dean’s channel.

“Mine,” he murmurs, leaning up to gently kiss him.

“Yours,” Dean replies, smiling and ducking his head down to rest against Cas’ shoulder. They’re going to have to move soon, before muscles cramp and they end up stuck together, but he wants to savor this for a moment. “All yours.”


End file.
